Quatre Meets Chiyo
by Chiyo-kins
Summary: the GW gang meets two girls, Hotaru, and Chiyo. They have mysterious powers, and when Trunks goes berzerk on Hotaru the two new girls must face him, while Quatre falls for Chiyo...p.s. i have improved in my writing since this, so i might delete this...
1. The Invite

The GW guys are STRAIGHT in this!  
  
~Ding Dong, Knock Knock~ ~ the door opened~  
  
"Hey Hildi! How nice it is to see you."  
  
"Thanks Quatre, I'm here to see Duo. Is he here?"  
  
"Sure, won't you come in and have some tea?"  
  
"That would be great Quatre" Quatre walked to the living room where the GW gang are hanging out. Hildi followed him.  
  
"Hey Hildi," Duo said as he walks to Hildi and puts his arm around her.  
  
"I'm here to invite you to my birthday party at this place," she said as she held out a piece of paper.  
  
"Hmmm, this is at your place isn't it?" Duo said.  
  
"Yup. Is there a problem Duo?"  
  
"Uhhhh.... are you going to be cooking this meal at your place for your birthday???" Trowa said.  
  
"Uhhhh, yea! Of course I am!" Hildi said putting her hand behind her head and started to sweat.  
  
"I wouldn't like to sound mean but could we just order take out?"  
  
"Are you saying that I can't cook?!"  
  
"No. I...I just thought that it would be more convenient for you if you didn't have to do so much work as to cook on your birthday." Trowa said.  
  
[sigh]"Alright. I'll order take out, but what place should I choose ...hmmm…"  
  
"Why not Pizza Hut? Pizza is always good and we can order a lot for cheap." Trowa said.  
  
"Nah. I want something more special."  
  
"Well...we could get something from that Olive Garden place. They make really good pasta there. Would you like that?" Quatre said.  
  
"That sounds like a very good idea Quatre! I'm glad that I thought of it. Lets go order that take out!" Duo said as he pulled Hildi towards the door.  
  
"Hold on Duo! Lemme get my money!!"  
  
"Hmmm...so...are we invited??" Trowa said.  
  
"I think we are Trowa. Should we go get something to bring?" Quatre said.  
  
"I guess so." Heero said as he stood up and walked upstairs, while Releana followed him. 


	2. The Meeting at the Olive Garden

At the Olive Garden....  
  
"Hey! We'd like to order something as a catering service!" Duo said.  
  
"Duo, are you sure that they do take out?"  
  
"Sure they do. Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Maybe because most of the people here like to eat with their family in the restaurant?"  
  
"That's possible but we don't know that for sure yet."[duo starts to sweat]  
  
~Door opens~ A girl walked in, her long black hair shined in the light from the sun, flowing through the glass window. It ran a wee bit past her shoulders, and was a wee bit layered. She had lightly tanned skin and a curvy figure.  
  
Duo looked the stranger over, checking her out a bit, while Hildi nudged his back with her elbow.  
  
"Hey! I'd like to order an angel hair pasta to go please! Cheese please!"  
  
"She's ordering it to go..." Duo said to himself while he stared at her.  
  
"Hmmmm? What is it? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Uhhhh...No there isn't anything on your face..." Duo said to the stranger.  
  
"Hi. My name is Chiyo. I'm from a colony originally. My parents forced me to move to earth when that thing happened and the White Fang started up. I miss my family..."  
  
"We're from colonies too. Maybe we could all go back to the colonies one day." Hildi said.  
  
"Really?! No way! You guys would help me go home?"  
  
"Sure. You don't seem like the type of person who would betray us, or our friends." Duo said.  
  
"Cool! Uhhhh...By the way...What are your names? It's so rude of me not to know who I am talking to."  
  
"I'm Hildi, and this is my boyfriend Duo."  
  
"Hey m'lady" Duo said, making Chiyo giggle.  
  
"What is it?" Duo said.  
  
"I just noticed that you have a braid. I've never seen a BOY with a braid before."  
  
"Awwww, come on. It isn't that rare to find a guy with long hair. Hmmm...who do we know with long hair Hildi?"  
  
"How about Releana's brother?"  
  
"Releana? You mean Queen Releana??? And Milliardo Peacecraft???"  
  
"Yea, do you know them Chiyo?" Duo said.  
  
"I heard on the news about them. I came to earth just before Milliardo became the head of the White Fang. It was scary when that beam hit the earth, that gundam saved us..."  
  
"How do you know about the gundams?!" Duo said. he started to feel nervous.  
  
"My father worked for the military. He used to send me letters about what was going on in space. I remember him telling me about these 'gundams' that were mobile suits that were far more superior to any other mobile suit that he had seen. He used to comment on how the pilots were strong boys and that there were five of them." Duo started to sweat. "Does she know that I'm one of those pilots?" he asked himself.  
  
"Did you ever get the chance to see what these pilots looked like Chiyo?" Hildi asked, practically reading Duo's mind.  
  
"Well...dad did send me a picture of one of them. He was really cute." Duo started to sweat more, getting more nervous by the second.  
  
Chiyo continued..."He had blonde hair."  
  
"Whew!" Duo said and wiped the sweat away.  
  
"What do you mean 'whew'? Do you happen to know a pilot of the gundams Duo?" Chiyo said leaning towards Duo, wondering 'what if'.  
  
"Uhhhh, NO! I don't."  
  
"Hmmm..." Chiyo said looking at Duo, trying to figure him out. "Alright I believe you, but I still have doubts that you're really telling me the truth about the whole matter."  
  
"Here's your order Miss," the waiter said handing Chiyo her pasta.  
  
"Thank you sir. Here's the money. Keep the change."  
  
"Thank you Miss." the waited said as he went to the cash register and put the money away.  
  
"Say Hildi. What are you getting?" Chiyo asked as she opened her pasta box.  
  
"We are getting a whole bunch of things. It's my birthday and I'm inviting my friends over to my house and we all decided to get olive garden instead of me cooking. At least I don't have to do all that work now."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Happy Birthday. How old are you guys anyways? I'm 17."  
  
"Thank you. We're the same age."  
  
"Cool. So...what are you going to do for your birthday after you guys eat?"  
  
"Uhhhh...we haven't thought of that..." Duo said while putting his arm behind his head.  
  
"Well...I could help you guys out there. I could make a cake if you like. It will only take me 10 minutes to prepare and an hour to cook. Then 20 minutes to cool off. Would you like that?"  
  
"That would be so kind of you to do that." Hildi said enthusiastically.  
  
"What do we have to do in return?" Duo said, suspicious of what Chiyo was planning.  
  
"Nothing. Just give me the ingredients and I'll make it. I have nothing else to do today. Although, my friend said she might visit me, she'd call me on my cell phone if she wanted me."  
  
"Cool. You can come with us to my house and eat there. Then you can make that cake. I'll help you if you want me to." Hildi said looking at the waiter who was bringing their food.  
  
"Cool" Chiyo said smiling and closing her box with her pasta in it. Duo looked at Hildi and signaled that he needed to talk to her alone. They went outside.  
  
"What do you think your doing Hildi? She might be a spy or something. You heard how she saw a pic of Quatre. She just doesn't know that's Quatre. When she sees him at your house she'll probably run up to him and ask him a bunch of questions!" Duo said holding Hildi by the shoulder.  
  
"Don't you think that I know that Duo? I was planning on having her meet Quatre and just telling her everything. She already suspects that you are a gundam pilot so what is the point of hiding it any longer? She'll find out sooner or later you know. Her father is in the military and probably will get another pic and that pic might be of you Duo. You never know what will happen yet."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts mister. She's coming with us alright?" Hildi said as she pushed Duo's hand off her shoulder and walked into the olive garden and picked up the food. Duo ran in and helped her while Chiyo took Hildi's wallet and paid for the food. Chiyo stuck the wallet back in Hildi's back pocket and grabbed the last box of food, putting it on top of her own. 


	3. Hildi's House

At Hildi's house...  
  
~A key goes into the keyhole. It turns. The door opened.~  
  
"We're here!" Hildi said as she walked to the kitchen. Chiyo followed her because Duo pushed her in so he could make sure she didn't do any funny business. Duo walked in after Chiyo and shut the front door with his foot. He walked to the kitchen door when Hildi ran into him. Chiyo put the food on the counter and ran to grab the rest. She succeeded and made sure no sauce got on the carpet.  
  
"Whew. That was close. Thanks Chiyo." Hildi said as she helped Chiyo regain her balance [she leaned and kind of got stuck in the leaning position]  
  
"Thanks Hildi."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"That was some reflex you've got there, Chiyo." Duo said looking at Chiyo, trying to get her to weasel something out. It wasn't working...  
  
"Thank you Duo. My father taught me how to work mobile suits so I gained a faster reflex. It's hard though. I started learning when I was only 5 years old. I almost killed someone once. I got scared while in the suit and..."  
  
"I've done worse than almost killing..." Duo whispered.  
  
"What was that Duo?" Chiyo said looking at Duo convincingly.  
  
"Nothing. Where is everybody?"  
  
"SUPRISE!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Happy Birthday Hildi!"  
  
"Wow! So there is where you've been hiding! Right in my living room! I'm so happy!" Hildi said. there was excitement in her voice like nothing else.  
  
"Wow..." Chiyo said. She didn't get scared at all when they jumped out from behind Hildi's furniture.  
  
"Hildi. Who is your friend here?" Heero said, staring down Chiyo. Chiyo didn't feel any different. She glared at Heero. She wasn't surprised.  
  
"Chiyo is a girl I just met at the olive garden while Duo and I were waiting for the food to get ready. She's a really nice girl." Hildi said glaring at Heero trying to get him off Chiyo's case.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Chiyo." Quatre said, holding out his hand. Chiyo blushed. "It's nice meeting you too." She held up her hand slowly but shakily. Quatre shook it and Chiyo shook it back. She was still blushing...  
  
"Hey Quatre. I think she likes you!" Duo said leaning on Quatre's shoulder. Chiyo stopped shaking Quatre's hand and glared at Duo. Duo glared back and got off Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Now you two. Don't get into a fight." Quatre said as he separated them.  
  
"Fine." Chiyo said as she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Geez, is this what girls are like during their period?"  
  
"Duo!!!!!" Quatre and Hildi said.  
  
"What?! I'm just curious!"  
  
"Curious my ass!" Hildi said while Quatre slowly walked into the kitchen. He whispered, "Are you alright? Did Duo anger you?"  
  
"I'm fine Quatre, I..I need to tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret."  
  
"Sure Chiyo, anything for you."  
  
"Quatre, you can't even tell any of the Gundam pilots."  
  
"Chiyo, how did you know..."  
  
[sigh] "It all started when we were little..." 


	4. Heres Hotaru

"Damn! I'm late!" Hotaru said.  
  
"Watch your tongue young lady." Colonel Katana said, giving Hotaru an "I told you not to sleep in" look.  
  
"Dad, shut up. It's your fault that I didn't get to meet Chiyo at the airport yesterday. It's all because of that stupid bet you made with Trunks."  
  
"What did I do Hota-chan?" Trunks said, his purple hair shining in the sun as they walked down the steps of the Katana family's private jet.  
  
"Don't call me Hota-chan! Only Chiyo can call me Hota-chan!"  
  
"Fine, Hotaru, what did I do?" Trunks said, showing that he was annoyed with the fact that Hotaru only let me best friend, Chiyo, call her by her nickname.  
  
"You forced me to go to the fucking movies with you."  
  
"You lost a bet Hotaru, you risked going out on a date with me at the movies."  
  
"Trunks don't be such a fucking ass hole. You made that bet with my dad. I ain't a fucking item you know!"  
  
"Hotaru!" Colonel Katana said, giving Hotaru a bad look. "Don't use slang words like that. I won't allow my daughter to use such words."  
  
"Don't treat me like a baby! I'm 15 years old for Christ's sake!" Hotaru said while she grabbed her backpack and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Chiyo and have her pick me up so we can hand out and be away from you two."  
  
"Hotaru…"  
  
"Not now dad!"  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" Colonel Katana said giving Hotaru a VERY stern look. Hotaru ignored all that her father was telling her and chose Chiyo's cell phone number on her cell phone. The phone dialled and Trunks put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. She quickly nudged it off and walked five feet away from him. She eagerly held the phone to her ear and waited as the phone rung. 


	5. The Call and the Drive

~At Hildi's House~  
  
The cell phone rang in Chiyo's mini backpack, which she had left next to a sofa in the living room after she had put all the food away. Heero grabbed the bag and searched through while Chiyo ran into the room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Heero?!"  
  
"Getting your phone, what else." He found it and answered it, saying, "Hello?"  
  
"Chiyo? That isn't you, put Chiyo on the phone this instant!" Hotaru said, although Heero didn't know that it was Hotaru. He handed the phone to Chiyo and rubbed his ear since Hotaru had screamed into the phone and hurt his eardrums.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Ahhh, Hota-chan. Ogenki desuka?"  
  
"Hota-chan, who's Hota-chan?" Duo said to Hildi.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You're at the airport? Okay, I'll go pick you up, aight. Yes…ohhhh, so that's why you didn't get to come yesterday…yea…you're dad is too stupid to know. Yea…okay…I'll be there in five minutes. Okay? Cool, I'll see ya there then. Bye." Heero stared at Chiyo, making her get a chill and having her turn around. They glared at each other until Quatre walked into the room and said, "Will you be needing a ride Chiyo?"  
  
"Yea, would you be so kind as to take me to the airport?"  
  
"Yea, it's no big deal, I'll just do an errand on the way back here anyways."  
  
"Cool," Chiyo said as she put her cell phone back into her backpack and closed it. She put it on and walked towards the door, her hand reaching for the door knob, "I'm going to drive, is that alright with you?"  
  
"Chiyo, I insist on driving you."  
  
"Okay." Chiyo said as she smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Wait." Heero said  
  
"What is it Heero," Chiyo said without even looking back at him.  
  
"I'm coming with you two, I don't trust you Chiyo. You come out of nowhere and now you're friend is here. I can't trust you at all."  
  
"Fine, be my guest. I was only planning on picking her up and talking to her, since she hasn't been here for a while." Chiyo said as she walked onto the doorstep.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'll meet you two in the car," Heero said as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket and slid it into his jeans pocket. 


	6. Their Arrival

The three arrived at the deserted airport five minutes later. Heero sat in the back seat, keeping a close eye on Chiyo. He kept his right hand in his pocket, making Chiyo suspect that he was armed.  
  
Chiyo took off her seat belt and said, "I'll go and get Hotaru, alright?" She opened the car door slightly, and took a look at the deserted road.  
  
"I'll go with you, Chiyo," Quatre said as he took off his seat belt.  
  
"No, I'll go with her, Quatre," Heero said. He gave Quatre a look saying, 'trust me,' and took off his seat belt. Chiyo glanced at Heero and thought, 'does he think that I'm gonna hurt Quatre?' Heero glared at Chiyo and opened the car door. Chiyo opened her door and got out. She stretched her long legs and bent over, touching the ground instead of her toes. When she stood straight up again, she caught a glance from Quatre. He looked as though Chiyo's bending over aroused him. Chiyo leaned through the car door and winked at Quatre, making him blush. Heero got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He stared at Chiyo, trying to figure her out. She slammed the door and got onto the sidewalk, while Heero followed her with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I won't be long Quatre. It doesn't look like there are many people here…"  
  
"Chiyo!" Hotaru said as she ran towards Chiyo with her arms spread wide open.  
  
"Hota-chan!" Chiyo said as she ran to Hotaru and gave her a hug. Trunks walked past them and tapped on Quatre's window. Quatre rolled the window down and said, "Hi."  
  
"Hey, could you pop the trunk for me?" Trunks said. All of Hotaru's stuff was on his wide shoulders.  
  
"Sure," Quatre said as pushed the button to pop the trunk open." Trunks walked to the back of the car and put two suitcases in the trunk. Heero stared at him and looked at Quatre. Quatre looked at Heero and thought, "Heero has been awfully cautious today…"  
  
"I missed you so much Chiyo! Who are these two guys?"  
  
"Hota-chan, this is Heero," Chiyo said as she pointed to Heero, "And this is Quatre," Chiyo said as she leaned into the open window and kissed Quatre. Hotaru, Heero, Trunks, and especially Quatre were all taken by surprise. Quatre blushed as he slipped his tongue through Chiyo's lips and played with her tongue. 


	7. Their Return

"She's already kissing him…Chiyo really has changed since I last saw her…" Hotaru said to herself.  
  
"Hmmm?" Heero said, as he looked over at Hotaru, who now looked disturbed at the sight, "Stop already."  
  
Chiyo removed her lips from Quatre's and looked at Heero, "Come on Hota- chan, let's get in the car and go to Hildi's birthday party."  
  
"Okay," Hotaru said as she walked around to the other end of the car. She sat in the back seat and looked at Trunks.  
  
"I'm coming," Trunks said, wanting to make sure that his beloved Hotaru would be all right.  
  
"No Trunks, you are going to go around with my father," Hotaru said as she put on her seat belt.  
  
"I'm only worried about you're well being Hotaru."  
  
"You won't have to worry, Chiyo and I can protect ourselves. Anyways, we're going to a girl's birthday party, right Chiyo?"  
  
"Yea," Chiyo said as she got in the front seat of the car. She buckled her seat belt and leaned back, closing her emerald green eyes. Quatre leaned over and kissed her cheek, then started the engine, "Trunks should go."  
  
"Chiyo!"  
  
"Hota-chan, Trunks should go. He'll have fun, and he might want to talk with the guys while he's there…" Chiyo said, as Heero got opened the door to the back seat. He looked at Trunks and Trunks got in, sitting in the middle. Hotaru looked out her window and leaned back in her seat. She absolutely hated sitting next to Trunks. Heero got in next to Trunks and closed the door. They all got their seat belts on and they went back to the party. 


End file.
